Star Light High
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Kakyuu is new at the Star Light High School, and things begin a little rough. But with her new friends Figter, Healer, and Maker thigns are starting to look up. Things start to get weird as relevence to the mysterious Kinmoku Academy come up


It was the first day of her new high school and Kakyuu was defiantly feeling the heat. Although she had been far too shy o have made some real friends at her old school it was the lack of stability in her life that worried the troubled teenager. Kakyuu was smart, too smart to have not been picked on at one school or another for her brains and knowledge. That also made it so she had no friends. The target on her back was an immediate warning to all who might have wanted to be her friend.

Kakyuu's old school, Kinmoku academy, was long gone in her mind, and her memories as she walked through the new halls. Her fire red hair was pulled loosely back; a pale blue back pack was on one of her shoulders. She opened the door to the schools office. As she walked in, she saw a few groups of girls arguing.

"This is so stupid, Fighter" A girl with long blond hair said, a red bow was on top of her head. She stood with another girl with curly brown hair in front of the larger group of the three.

"You're only saying that, because it doesn't concern you Mina." The girl she was yelling at, the girl with the long dark blue hair, and her arms crossed said.

"Maybe she is right Fighter," A girl with light silver/gray hair said. Fighter turned on the girl, her eyebrow raised.

"Healer, you know as well as I do how hard Taiki and Maker work for their grades. If their little know-it-all wants to cheat to get ahead of both of them, I'm not going to take it sitting down," Fighter said, pounding the counter in outrage. Kakyuu just looked around in confusion. She attempted to analyze the situation really quickly. There was a girl, whose blue hair made her stick out from the others quiet a bit. She was being somewhat protected by the rest of the larger group. Kakyuu saw there was an answer sheet that was missing from the stack on the desk, and the paper seemed to match the paper in the girls arms.

"I think you should put that back," Kakyuu said in her calm voice. "It would probably be able to diffuse all of this, and not cause any future confrontations," Kakyuu said. Once she realized that everyone's eyes were on her, she turned bright red and ducked away.

"May I help you?" The office lady asked. Kakyuu nodded shyly and gave her the papers. She read them over quick and her eyes showed her surprise.

"A transfer student form Kinmoku academy? I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of having an honored student come from the Academy," The woman said. Kakyuu blushed red and avoided the gazes she was receiving.

"Lita, you're the closest to her, ask her to come over. We need another brainiack if we're going to keep up with the Star Light wannabes." Mina said. Kakyuu looked a little weary of the group of girls.

"You inners think you're the only ones with a couple of smart people," A woman, who surprised Kakyuu as being a girl, with short light brown/blond hair said.

"Amara, don't you get into this too," A girl with pretty aqua hair said. She put her hand on Kakyuu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if all of this bothered you, this is probably one of the most inopportune times to have come in. I'm Michelle, if you need anything Miss. Kakyuu, please don't hesitate to ask," Michelle's voice was warm, calm, and inviting and it lessened Kakyuu's fear. Kakyuu bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you very much, Michelle..." Kakyuu said before she was caught off guard by the energetic and wired up Fighter.

"Thanks, blue, but we got it from here. We'll take care of this pretty little thing," Fighter said. Healer sighed and joined Fighter. She looked at the desk to the new schedule.

"This hers?" Fighter asked. The lady a the desk nodded. Fighter grabbed it and gave it to Healer.

"You'll probably be able to hear her screams later on in the day," Healer said. Kakyuu gulped and looked from Healer to Fighter. She then looked to Michelle and Amara.

"Please help me," Kakyuu asked in a pleading voice. Amara shook her head and waved her off.

"You're in good hands with Healer and Fighter, they aren't as scary as they seem," Michelle said. Kakyuu followed Fighter's movements and they walked out of the office. Kakyuu walked clutching her back pack in her hand.

"So why did you transfer?" Healer asked. Kakyuu was spacing out, still so uncertain of what was happening.

"Kakyuu?" Fighter asked. Kakyuu jumped slightly in freight.

"Sorry," Kakyuu said, her voice was soft and fragile.

"why did you transfer?" Fighter asked. Kakyuu fiddled with her fingers.

"It's OK, if you don't want to tell us, you just met us... we shouldn't pry, Fighter" Healer hissed, after seeing how unsettled Kakyuu was.

"Hypacryate," fighter hissed.

"It's OK, I'm not one to care about talking, really. My house was destroyed... in a house fire. It was an accident. I was at one of my friends' house for the night and when I returned the next day, there were firetrucks lined up down the block. The report says arson, but it was an accident, It was one of my appliances that had caused the fire, of course I would know it was an accident. I couldn't stand being at that school another minute. They always would ask if I had set the fire. They would always chi-chat, gossip, talk behind my back; acting like I couldn't hear them talking in their voices I could depict. I asked to be transferred out and I was sent here," I said.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting," fighter said. Healer elbowed her.

"Hey back off Shrimp," Fighter hissed at Healer.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family, Kakyuu-Chan." Healer said. Fighter hugged Kakyuu's shoulders. Kakyuu looked at fighter uncertainly. She had never had a real friend in the world. She wouldn't get her hopes up. When Healer and Fighter realized how much different she was than everyone else... especially after what they were teaching her at Kinmoku Academy, they would stop being her attempted friends. Kakyuu looked down at her hands and then looked back up at fighter.

"We're all you need now, Kakyuu/" Fighter said.

_'I doubt that'_ Kakyuu thought. The two girls led her to her home room.

"Maker! Yaten!Seiya!" fighter said. Three people stood up. One was a girl the other two were guys. The girl had long dark brown hair and a very unique lavender colored eyes. She made Kakyuu feel shorter than she already was. The two boys were bickering at each other, like they were little kids. Kakyuu rolled her eyes slightly, but nobody was paying attention.

"Hey, fighter. How'd talking to the office go?" One of the boys asked. He had short silver hair and a cocky grin on his lips

"Until Kakyuu, hear came they said we couldn't prove that Ami did anything like cheat," Fighter said. She sounded pissed.

"And because she's an honor student that cheating blue haired b..."

"Healer really?" The silver haired boy asked. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yaten, get off me," Healer hissed.

"Oh what's the matter short stuff?" The other boy, the one closer to Fighter asked.

"He's messing up my hair," Healer complained. Kakyuu began to laugh with Maker, Seiya, and Fighter; but she covered her mouth.

"Hey who's she?" Yaten asked. I pointed to myself. "We know everyone else here, princess," Yaten taunted.

'Here we go again, Kakyuu. You should know better than that to get your hopes up,' Kakyuu thought to herself. She looked down to the ground and wouldn't look at anybody.

"Be nice, Shrimp. She's new here. This is our new transfer student, Kakyuu. We're going to make sure she has the best experience at Star Light High," Fighter said.

"How? You can't even stand this place," Yaten said.

"easy, we are named after the legendary Star Lights of course." Maker said.

"And we do need a princess to protect," Healer said taking Yaten's taunt into a compliment.

"See, Princess/" fighter said hugging Kakyuu's shoulder's again. "We're all you're going to need"


End file.
